


Clue

by AlexHunt



Category: Clue (1985), Clue | Cluedo - All Media Types, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This takes place between Red Carpet Diaries Book 2 and 3 (Red Carpet Diaries 2.5). Alex invites Thomas over to watch a movie.





	Clue

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

Alex walked over to her couch with a big bowl of popcorn. She sat down beside Thomas.

“Jalapeño slices?” Thomas questioned, taking some popcorn from the bowl.

“I think by now I know how you like your popcorn, my love,” Alex smiled.

Thomas took more popcorn and smiled. “So what insufferable excuse for cinema will we be watching tonight?” he quipped. 

“Just because a movie doesn’t say ‘directed by’, ‘written by’, and/or ‘starring’ Thomas Hunt, doesn’t mean it isn’t good,” Alex chided. Thomas was about to interject, but Alex continued. “Oh, or something Orson Wells breathed on.”

The corner of Thomas’s mouth turned up. 

“Tonight we are watching one of my favorite movies growing up–Clue,” Alex smiled. 

Thomas raised an eyebrow. “Clue–as in the movie based on the board game–was your favorite movie?”

“I loved the idea of a movie with multiple endings! I definitely would have gone to 3 different theaters to see them all. What a great way for people to feel like their deductions were valid. I know not everyone perceived it that way and felt it was ‘too gimmicky’, but for a movie based on a board game with 324 different murder scenario combinations–it’s perfect,” Alex quickly suggested. “Also, even though the movie was released in the ’80s, it’s set in the ’50s when movie gimmicks were far more prevalent.”

“You just happened to have the number of the possible game-ending results on the tip of your tongue?” Thomas queried.

“Maybe,” Alex teased before continuing her defense of the film. “I know that it was loathed by critics, but I think they missed the point.”

“Is that so?” Thomas questioned. “Do enlighten me.”

“I think people take the movie too seriously. They want the movie to be one thing: a serious murder mystery, a funny and timeless comedy, a scary thriller, a suspenseful drama… but it’s not any one of those things. It’s a little bit of everything,” Alex explained. “Clue is filled with flaws, but that’s what makes it perfect, in my opinion. However, I also don’t make the mistake of confusing my personal favorites with thinking that something actually is ‘the best’.”

“That is rather insightful of you,” Thomas admitted. “Most people equate their own opinion of something as favorable with it being quality.”

“You don’t say.” Alex gave him a playful nudge.

Thomas responded with a wry smile. “Fine. Let’s get on with it then.” 

“I promise you will not not enjoy it,” Alex smirked, before giving her best Wadsworth impression. “A double negative, which will lead to proof positive.”

“Is it too late to feign not feeling well?” Thomas questioned. 

“But then, you’d miss this,” Alex began, as she moved closer to him. She let her lips find his. Alex kissed Thomas slowly and deeply, before pulling away teasingly. 

“You make a compelling argument,” Thomas leaned over for another kiss. “I suppose if there is more of this after, I will endure the movie.”

“I think that can be arranged,” Alex said coyly. She kissed Thomas once more before getting up. 

“Plus, there’s scotch,” Alex encouraged, returning with 2 glasses and a bottle of aged liquor. “Everything’s better with scotch, right?”

“Your logic is infallible,” Thomas agreed, pouring himself a glass. 

Alex settled back on the couch beside Thomas as she took a piece of popcorn. Alex pressed play on the movie. 

[The eery opening music plays] “Ooo I love this part. The music. The rustling wind. The house!” Alex exclaimed. 

“I love that shot,” Alex expressed. “Madeline Khan is amazing and I just adore the contrast of the white lining of that coat with the rest of her black attire. What a beautiful shot.”

“Are you going to commentate through the whole thing?” Thomas questioned.

“I’m never not going to,” Alex winked. 

“You’re lucky I love you,” Thomas said. He put one arm around Alex as he nursed his scotch in his other hand.

“Yes I am,” Alex grinned as she cuddled into him, resting her head on his shoulder.

A few minutes later…

“Look! An uncomfortable group of people at a table who don’t want anything to do with one another… You would fit right in,” Alex teased.

“Oh and look! There you are-Mrs. Peacock,” Thomas retorted. “Rambling on while everyone else stares agape.”

“You love it.” Alex smiled and kissed Thomas on the cheek. 

Alex and Thomas continued watching the movie. Thomas found far more enjoyment listening to and watching Alex commentate, quote, and act out the scenes rather than the movie itself.


End file.
